


Несколько советов для начинающего неудачника

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три разговора, которые Шоичи запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь, одна влюбленность, одно обещание и одно предательство.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несколько советов для начинающего неудачника

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках конкурса Mafia Wars для команды Fight for 10051.  
> Большое спасибо моим замечательным бетам jf,j и vassalage - без вас эта работа была бы совсем другой.

Существует мнение, что стать счастливым куда сложнее, чем несчастным. Будто бы счастье требует тщательного планирования, долгого ожидания и бесконечного терпения.  
Ириэ Шоичи мог бы сказать: это не так.  
Ириэ Шоичи мог бы со всей ответственностью заявить: каждый желающий рано или поздно получает свою плюшку, не прилагая к этому ровным счетом никаких усилий. Нужно всего лишь ничего не делать, и счастье набросится на вас само, не выдержав, что вы не спешите к нему, раскинув руки.  
А вот собственное несчастье надо растить долго, любовно, выстраивая хрустальные замки самообмана и окружая их благими намерениями.  
Ириэ Шоичи мог бы даже написать практическое руководство, которое называлось бы «Несколько советов для начинающего неудачника», однако в его голове не укладывалась мысль, что кто-то мог бы добровольно такую книжку купить и прочитать. И поэтому скромный автор, которого в тексте быть не должно и далее не будет, ознакомит вас с этими нехитрыми советами вместо него.  
При этом, заметьте, от героя нашего руководства не потребуется ничего, кроме благих намерений, череды фатальных совпадений и самой капельки невезения.  
Итак, первая глава нашего практического руководства называлась бы: 

**Попытайся усидеть на двух стульях**

 

Невероятно легко, не так ли?  
Можно представить этот совет буквально: поставить рядом два стула, посадить на них испытуемого и ждать, что случится. Сначала будет неплохо, даже удобно: два стула все же лучше, чем один. Но вскоре от неудобной позы у нашего героя заболит спина, ему захочется вытянуть вперед ноги, а потом и вовсе повернуться, чтобы устроиться лучше. И если подождать еще чуть-чуть, то можно будет наблюдать, как он неловко подогнет под себя ногу, покачнется, взмахнет руками и — ой! — стулья разъедутся, а наш герой упадет прямо на твердый пол, ушибив при этом неудачно отставленный локоть.  
Или еще один пример: можно быть шпионом. Работать на две враждующие организации: одну по умолчанию считать «своей», а вторую разрушать изнутри, своевременно подружившись с ее главой. Неизменно находиться в напряжении, ожидать разоблачения, испортить себе сон и аппетит и, в результате, стать дерганым неврастеником, постоянно хватающимся за свой драгоценный желудок, который начинает болеть при любом намеке на опасность.  
Ириэ Шоичи был как раз таким: работником на два фронта, дерганым и перепуганным человеком с больным желудком.  
По понедельникам и четвергам у него регулярно случались визиты к личному психоаналитику, по вторникам он проходил обследования у лучших врачей Миллефиоре, и все это помимо основной его работы, которая мало того, что была вредна для его здоровья, так еще и требовала ужасно много времени.  
Попробовали бы вы постоянно шпионить при неизменной угрозе быть убитым при разоблачении — это незабываемо, уж можете поверить.  
Иногда Шоичи почти проваливался. Череда его неудач тянулась через время и пространство красной нитью — еще тогда, когда он только начал сотрудничать с Вонголой, когда семьи Миллефиоре как таковой не существовало, Шоичи терял самообладание и только чудом избегал разоблачения.  
Как, например, в субботу, в солнечный сентябрьский день, когда перебегал через дорогу. Броская красная «Феррари» Бьякурана аккуратно пришвартовалась у тротуара, а сам Шоичи выскочил за мороженым — киоск находился на той стороне дороги. В сухие солнечные сентябрьские вечера им с Бьякураном обоим хотелось чего-то такого: сорваться к морю, обыграть друг друга в шахматы или наесться до отвала мороженого.  
Возможно, именно из-за таких вечеров желудок Шоичи и начал портиться. Бьякуран всегда его портил, даже если не хотел.  
Итак, Ириэ Шоичи всего лишь переходил через дорогу, уже завидев на горизонте киоск с мороженым, как к нему подбежали.  
— Эй, красавчик! — окликнула его тощая белобрысая девчонка, отошедшая от киоска за минуту до этого. Ее лицо было смутно знакомым: то ли встречались в общежитии, то ли когда-то она уже подходила к нему с посланием от Вонголы.  
Шоичи застыл, как вкопанный, думая только об одном: если она пришла по велению босса Вонголы, значит, случилось что-то важное.  
Страшно было то, что Бьякуран не должен был видеть, как Шоичи что-то говорят или передают, очень уж он был любопытным. А врать Ириэ хоть и умел, но все равно не любил.  
Он облизнул пересохшие губы, шустро расплатился за два рожка с мороженым и быстрым шагом пошел обратно, понадеявшись, что девица все же обозналась и ее «красавчик» было обращено не к нему, а если и не обозналась, то сообразит, что сейчас не время для разговора. Он чувствовал внимательный взгляд Бьякурана, который сидел на водительском сиденье, открыв дверцу и легкомысленно покачивая головой в такт играющей музыке.  
Но Шоичи ошибся: девица, пыхтя, упорно шла следом. Когда он почти добрался до машины, она крепко ухватила его за край рубашки.  
— Да стой же ты! — возмутилась она. — У меня для тебя послание и я не хочу упустить такую возможность.  
Бьякуран, услышав, рассмеялся и потер подбородок. Возможно, он думал, что у Шоичи появилась поклонница. Возможно, он уже представлял, как будет выкидывать его труп в ближайшем заливе.  
Делать вид, что его приняли за другого, было поздно, так что Шоичи вздохнул и развернулся.  
Девица пучила на него прозрачные серые глаза и надувала пузыри из жвачки. У нее была маленькая сумочка через плечо, а в сумочке — Шоичи был в этом уверен — находился конверт с посланием от Вонголы.  
Чаще это происходило так: Шоичи получал письма с шифровками. Огромную кучу писем: электронные и обыкновенные, в плотных серых конвертах, отправленные с разных адресов и от разных адресатов. Выглядели они как самый обыкновенный спам, и Бьякуран вечно был недоволен, что Шоичи читает всякие глупости.  
Когда происходило что-то действительно из ряда вон, Десятый Вонгола присылал к нему людей. Это случалось редко, и всякий раз Шоичи бывал страшно растерян. К тому же, ему еще ни разу не преграждали дорогу так нахально, как эта девчонка.  
Бьякуран наблюдал за ними, пока она, угрюмо сопя, копалась в своей маленькой сумочке. Шоичи покорно ждал, мучительно соображая, что говорить Бьякурану.  
— На, — сказала девица, отдавая ему пропахший сладкими духами розовый конверт, весь изрисованный сердечками. — И только попробуй на него не ответить.  
Потом смерила его взглядом, искоса глянула на Бьякурана и убежала вниз по улице; дурацкая сумочка на длинном ремешке подпрыгивала и хлопала ее по обтянутому джинсовой юбкой бедру.  
Шоичи стоял с подтаявшим мороженым и розовым конвертом в руках, готовый провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и страха.  
Бьякуран проворно выбрался из машины и подкрался сзади. Обнял его со спины и, дурачась, горячо шепнул на ухо:  
— Шо-тян мне изменяет?  
Шоичи застыл, приоткрыв рот — в горле пересохло, он не знал, что сказать. А Бьякуран захохотал, похлопал его по плечу и отобрал свое мороженое, прихватив заодно и конверт. Помахал им в воздухе и пропел:  
— У Шоичи появилась подружка!  
Как маленький.  
Ириэ побагровел, развернулся и попытался отнять письмо, но Бьякуран оказался шустрее: порвал розовую бумагу, извлек фотографию и сложенный вчетверо листок, тоже розовый. Пробежался взглядом по строчкам и улыбнулся еще шире:  
— И правда...  
Шоичи выхватил послание из его рук, быстро прочитал и едва не умер от свалившегося на него облегчения: это действительно было любовное письмо.  
— Кажется, она учится вместе со мной. Будешь с ней встречаться? — кусая вафельный рожок, поинтересовался Бьякуран. Он сидел на капоте своей машины и смотрел на Шоичи внимательными светлыми глазами, а в руках у него было небольшое фото — хорошенькая шатенка с оленьими глазами улыбалась и посылала фотографу воздушный поцелуй.  
Шоичи вздрогнул и помотал головой: его мысли были настолько забиты делом, что даже то, что ему впервые признались в любви, меркло по сравнению со всем остальным.  
— Нет, — отстраненно сказал он. — Я же ее не знаю. Даже письмо, и то через подружку передала...  
Бьякуран молча доел мороженое, отряхнул ладони и забрался в машину.  
— Поехали, Шо-тян, — позвал он безмятежно. — И доешь мороженое, а то совсем растает.  
Шоичи кивнул и послушно полез на пассажирское сиденье. Письмо он по-прежнему сжимал во влажной ладони. Желудок болел почти непереносимо.  
Эту субботу — догорающую сентябрьским золотом, сухую и теплую, со вкусом клубничного мороженого — он запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

**Если твой корабль начинает тонуть — до последнего оставайся на борту**

 

Этот принцип Ириэ Шоичи мог бы возвести в культ, найти себе единомышленников и начать поклоняться ему, как языческому богу — оставалось только придумать для него имя, которое непросто произнести с первого раза, и дело в шляпе.  
Что-что, а поклоняться глупым и бессмысленным вещам почему-то всегда приятнее, нежели чему-то полезному или хотя бы имеющему физическую оболочку.  
Бьякуран был человеком, пусть и не самым обыкновенным. Он был высоким, худым, улыбчивым и жестким, когда дело доходило до его интересов. Если говорить кратко, то, по мнению Шоичи, Бьякуран был идеальным кандидатом на пост жестокого диктатора. Именно поэтому Шоичи ему и не поклонялся: диктаторов обычно ненавидят. А еще лучше — их обманывают, втираются к ним в доверие, а потом предают во имя благих целей.  
Если бы в свое время светлый ум Бьякурана добрался до мысли, что диктатор — это мелко, то, возможно, все сложилось бы по-другому. Будь в Бьякуране хоть частичка необычного, божественного, то все не стало бы разрушаться с легкостью карточного домика: стоило лишь подуть на эту его хрупкую конструкцию из песка и тумана, как она стала трескаться и рассыпаться. Это было настолько легко, что даже не верилось.  
Шоичи и не верил: играл роль до самого конца, заделывал собственноручно созданные бреши в защите системы и поддерживал Бьякурана.  
— Игра становится серьезнее, мы начинаем уступать, — говорил Джессо с усмешкой, разглаживая ладонями распечатки с графиками. — Но я смогу все исправить, можешь не беспокоиться.  
Ириэ молча кивал, слушая и запоминая, зная, что Бьякурану не нужны слова поддержки. Он наслаждался игрой, которую предложил Вонголе, и сейчас весь погрузился в нее, окунулся с головой. По сути, он был эгоистичным ребенком, которого не волновало ничто, кроме игр. Будь его воля, он собрался и уехал бы в Диснейленд, где и бродил бы до самой старости, а потом тихо умер, решив, что хорошо повеселился.  
Беда была только в том, что до старости Бьякуран, насколько его знал Шоичи, доживать не собирался.  
Но было и еще одно обстоятельство, вынуждавшее Шоичи играть в верность до самого конца: он слишком привязался. Не как к другу и даже не как к брату. К тому времени, когда он успел осознать свою влюбленность, стало слишком поздно: это чувство, живущее в нем еще со времен совместной комнаты в общежитии, успело пустить корни и прорасти, захватив все, до чего только смогло дотянуться.  
Правда, зачастую это чувство не приносило Шоичи ничего, кроме разочарования и стыда.  
Когда случился еще один примечательный разговор, который Шоичи запомнит потом на всю жизнь, был вечер. Было темно и скучно, был ноябрь месяц — неприветливый и холодный.  
В комнате Шоичи на полудостроенной базе из источников света был только монитор от компьютера — он освещал лицо Ириэ неровным мерцающим светом, отражался в стеклах очков и придавал ему серьезный и сосредоточенный вид.  
Шоичи отдыхал — он играл в компьютерную стрелялку, названия которой впоследствии никак не мог вспомнить.  
Бьякуран лежал на его кровати, разметавшись нахально и собственнически — как и всегда, когда дело касалось Шоичи, — руки-ноги в разные стороны, морской звездой. Он лежал лениво, расслабленно — тоже отдыхал. На нем были только белые форменные брюки, кольцо и несколько тонких цепочек на шее.  
Шоичи старался на него не оглядываться: во-первых, его героя могли прикончить нарисованные противники с автоматами, а во-вторых, при взгляде на худощавого Бьякурана, почти раздетого и совершенно расслабленного, ему хотелось бросить к чертовой матери игру и присоединиться. Просто — завалиться на узкую кровать рядом, прижаться и почувствовать тепло. Возможно, уткнуться носом в чужую шею и лизнуть — но Шоичи не посмел бы. Если только в мечтах.  
Поэтому он, стиснув зубы, расстреливал противников, а Бьякуран валялся и напевал еле слышно — то ли что-то, чего Шоичи раньше не слышал, то ли выдумывал на ходу.  
А потом Бьякуран громко вздохнул и заговорил, и Шоичи весь обратился в слух.  
— Знаешь, Шо-тян, — задумчиво произнес Джессо. — Мне кажется, что среди нас появилась крыса.  
Шоичи задержал дыхание, сглотнул горькое и расстрелял целую обойму в пустую серую стену. Потом поставил игру на паузу и всем телом развернулся к Бьякурану.  
— Что? — тонким от волнения голосом переспросил он и тут же закашлялся.  
— Крыса, Шо-тян, — Бьякуран улыбался с закрытыми глазами.  
Шоичи смотрел на него: на то, как мерно вздымается и опускается при дыхании грудь, как отбивают пальцы одному лишь Бьякурану ведомый ритм, и облизнул сухие губы. Джессо открыл глаза и взглянул на Шоичи. Он больше не улыбался.  
— Мне кажется, ты должен заняться этим вопросом.  
Шоичи поспешно закивал, судорожно соображая, что теперь делать.  
— Ты же мой единственный друг, — продолжал развивать мысль Бьякуран. — Единственный, кому я верю, как себе.  
Шоичи принужденно улыбнулся — в голове металось столько мыслей, что становилось жутко.  
— Я обязательно займусь поисками, — сказал он как можно спокойнее, но Бьякуран его словно не услышал: он продолжал смотреть насквозь, как если бы он видел сейчас не Шоичи, а другие миры, причем все одновременно.  
— Мне кажется, ты молчишь о чем-то важном, — совсем стеклянным голосом сказал он. Глаза у него были страшные.  
Шоичи скрутило так, что он согнулся пополам. Бьякуран не пошевелился.  
— Ты странно смотришь на меня, Шоичи, — сообщил Джессо, и лицо у него стало какое-то непонимающее, беспомощное. — И нервничаешь все чаще и чаще, как будто тебе неловко рядом со мной. Расскажи мне.  
Шоичи передернул плечами и уставился на него. Он мог бы сознаться: я шпион, я собираюсь разрушить то, что мы строили годами. То, о чем мы мечтали. Я предал тебя, Бьякуран.  
Шоичи мог бы сознаться: я люблю тебя настолько давно, что и сам не могу вспомнить, когда это началось. Мне неудобно, что при этом я должен предавать тебя каждый миг, что мы находимся рядом. Мне неловко смотреть на тебя и думать: я люблю его и собираюсь когда-нибудь убить все, о чем он мечтает.  
Шоичи прочистил горло и сказал:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы это каким-то образом повлияло на нашу дружбу.  
Бьякуран сжал губы — и Шоичи вдруг понял, что Бьякуран до смерти боится того, что он ответит. Что он в панике. Что ему будет безумно больно, узнай он правду. Шоичи был к этому не готов. И именно поэтому он сказал:  
— Я люблю тебя настолько давно, что убить это можно только вместе со мной.  
На минуту в его темной комнате стало абсолютно тихо. А потом Бьякуран перевел на него изумленный взгляд и даже слегка приподнялся.  
— Ты? Меня? — переспросил он быстро, взволнованно. — Давно?  
Шоичи прикусил губу и повернулся к монитору, чтобы не видеть его. Стало стыдно.  
— Давно.  
Бьякуран тихо выдохнул и засмеялся — так, как никогда не смеялся до этого.  
— Ну надо же, Шо-тян, — повторял он снова и снова, и опять счастливо смеялся. — Ну надо же!..  
Именно в тот момент Шоичи четко осознал, что если его корабль все-таки пойдет ко дну, то он останется на борту до самого последнего мига.

**До последнего цепляйся за прошлое**

 

Все события имеют начало и конец, каждый поступок, даже самый незначительный, имеет свою причину, так что и крах семьи Миллефиоре не настал просто так.  
Ириэ Шоичи мог бы собою гордиться, однако, он не чувствовал ни триумфа, ни радости, ни даже банального удовлетворения от хорошо проделанной работы. Ириэ Шоичи спас этот мир, однако он сам, к своему величайшему стыду, начал сомневаться в себе и своем поступке в первый же вечер после победы Вонголы.  
Он знал, что карточный домик Бьякурана рухнул, но еще он знал, что в его силах спасти самого Бьякурана — благо, он остался в живых, хотя и был похож на обгоревший кусок мяса.  
Кусок мяса, который выжил лишь для того, чтобы быть казненным спустя несколько месяцев. Однако Шоичи, как победитель этой войны, мог рассчитывать на маленькое послабление: он выбрал для Бьякурана жизнь, сам не зная, что когда-то, возможно, об этом пожалеет.  
Через день после возвращения всех хранителей Вонголы, в темном кабинете Савады Цунаеши состоялся третий разговор, который Шоичи запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Цунаеши постукивал карандашом по гладкой поверхности своего необъятного стола. Звук получался резким и действовал на нервы. Позади Савады стоял Гокудера Хаято, в дверях — Ямамото Такеши, обманчиво спокойный и жизнерадостный. Только вот катана за плечом и пистолет в кобуре были вовсе не иллюзорными.  
Сам Шоичи сидел перед Савадой, сцепив пальцы, сосредоточенный лишь на предстоящем разговоре. Он не мог отделаться от мыслей, что там, в глубине базы, в медицинском отсеке спит Бьякуран. Живой Бьякуран, которого еще можно вытащить из этой каши. Которому можно подарить шанс.  
Савада Цунаеши смотрел мимо его лица.  
— То есть, ты просишь?..  
— Именно.  
За годы своей шпионской карьеры Ириэ Шоичи научился превосходно держать лицо. Его голос не дрожал, взгляд выдавал только решимость. От плаксы Шоичи, когда-то боявшегося собственной тени, не осталось и следа — его пришлось убить. И, надо признать, теперешний Шоичи совершенно не жалел о потере.  
— И ты утверждаешь, что твой гениальный план сработает? — проскрипел Гокудера, закуривая. По кабинету поплыл светлый дым, но никто даже не поморщился.  
Шоичи уставился на него спокойно и холодно.  
— Один мой гениальный план уже сработал, — ответил он неприязненно. — Я все просчитал.  
Хаято покачал головой и буркнул в его адрес что-то не слишком лестное.  
— Подмена воспоминаний — непростая процедура, нельзя говорить наверняка, сработает это или нет, — задумался Цунаеши, все еще глядя мимо.  
Ириэ сжал зубы, потом выдохнул и скупо улыбнулся.  
— Я лично прослежу, чтобы все прошло гладко.  
— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, чего просишь? — никак не мог успокоиться Гокудера. — Ты требуешь освободить преступника, который едва не разрушил все к чертовой матери! Отпустить на все четыре стороны, снабдив подменными воспоминаниями: удачного пути, Бьякуран Джессо! С ума сошел?  
— Я прослежу, — упрямо повторил Шоичи. — Я буду с ним.  
Гокудера чертыхнулся и прикусил сигарету, закрывая глаза. Вид у него был утомленный.  
— Ты уже связывался с собой из десятилетнего будущего? — негромко спросил Цунаеши. — Можно было бы узнать, как все пройдет.  
Шоичи застыл, но потом посмотрел на Саваду и медленно кивнул.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Да, связывался. Все будет хорошо.  
— Вечеринка! Автокатастрофа! — картинно фыркал Гокудера. — Да кто в это поверит?!  
Ямамото молчал, но Шоичи почему-то казалось, что Такеши на его стороне. Это придавало ему немного уверенности.  
— Я сделаю так, что он поверит, — совсем зло сказал Шоичи. — А если что-то пойдет не так, то я его убью.  
В кабинете стало очень тихо.  
Шоичи угрюмо посмотрел на замолчавшего Гокудеру.  
Умей кто-то из них читать мысли, то этот человек очень удивился бы, насколько внутренний настрой Шоичи не совпадал с его решительным видом. Что в голове у Шоичи было только одно маленькое, нелепое и жалкое желание: чтобы Бьякуран не вспомнил. Чтобы жил, как обычный человек. И тогда Шоичи будет с ним рядом до самого конца.  
Послышался скрип отодвигаемого кресла, и Ириэ посмотрел на Саваду исподлобья, готовясь услышать приговор. Тот жутковато, болезненно улыбнулся, а потом сказал:  
— Я согласен.  
Несколько секунд было очень тихо. А потом Ямамото вдруг засмеялся и хлопнул несколько раз в ладоши:  
— Я думаю, будет интересно, — он смотрел добродушно и странно понимающе.  
Гокудера зыркнул на него волком и возмутился, опередив ошарашенного Шоичи:  
— Десятый!..  
Цунаеши улыбнулся ему, а потом посерьезнел.  
— Я сказал, что согласен, — отозвался он. — Но у меня есть несколько... условий.  
Шоичи кивнул, не веря в то, что удалось договориться. Он был согласен на все, что бы Савада ни предложил.  
Через две недели у него была внушительная папка с документами, анализами и свидетельствами врачей. Еще через несколько дней к серому от усталости Шоичи подошел Спаннер. Вынул изо рта леденец, хлопнул по плечу и сунул в руки несколько распечаток, помявшихся и кое-где в следах от машинного масла. Шоичи взял, повертел в руках и уставился на друга:  
— Что это?  
На фотографии с одной из распечаток была покореженная «Феррари»: сплошной сплющенный металл, на место водителя было страшно взглянуть.  
Спаннер моргнул, соображая, а потом пожал плечами:  
— Машину разбить пришлось, — сообщил он невозмутимо. — Потом расскажешь ему, как он гнал по встречной и влетел в ограждение. Отсюда и переломы, и частичная амнезия. Ну, сам понимаешь.  
Шоичи молча разглядывал фотографию.  
— Жалко, — вдруг сказал Спаннер.  
И ушел, засунув руки в карманы широких форменных штанов.  
Шоичи остался стоять на том же месте, растерянный и несчастный, а потом уселся на белый диван, который стоял рядом с дверью в медицинский отсек. Здесь все было белое, неприятно напоминая о разрушенной ныне базе Мелоне.  
Шоичи просмотрел все листки, потом сложил их аккуратно и уставился в потолок.  
«Ну и никудышный же из тебя водитель, Бьякуран», — невесело усмехнулся он.  
Теперь Бьякуран Джессо был счастливым обладателем творческой профессии дизайнера одежды, недавно переехавшим в Японию и разбившимся на своей крутой тачке.  
А Шоичи предстояло снова лгать, хотя он уже начал — когда сказал, что связывался с собой из десятилетнего будущего.  
На самом деле, Ириэ Шоичи просто испугался. И он не знал, к чему его решение приведет на самом деле.

**Будь упорен, приняв решение, каким бы оно ни было**

 

Даже если вам кажется, что жизнь удивительна и прекрасна, полна приятных моментов и не омрачена странными, неприятными сюрпризами, не думайте, что так будет продолжаться все время.  
Ириэ Шоичи не питал пустых надежд на будущее: по своей излюбленной привычке он верил в лучшее, а готовился к худшему. У него был нюх на неприятности — за несколько лет он научился различать, где пахнет ромашками, а где керосином. От этой его задумки с Бьякураном пахло керосином. Стоило лишь ненадолго отвлечься и перестать следить за каждым его шагом, как появлялись неприметные серые люди с невыразительными лицами — посланники Савады Цунаеши.  
Они не останавливали Шоичи посреди улицы, не заглядывали к нему на работу и не ловили его в магазинах. Они просто наблюдали издалека, изредка позволяя себя увидеть, напоминая этим, чтобы Шоичи не забывался.  
У Ириэ была язва. И всякий раз после таких встреч он хватался за свой многострадальный желудок, закрывал глаза и начинал успокаивать себя вслух. Наверное, это глупо смотрелось со стороны, но Шоичи было плевать. Если необходимо, то пусть люди думают, что внутри него живет Чужой.  
Если ему не везло и он попадался в таком состоянии Бьякурану, приходилось говорить, что это все из-за неприятностей на работе: теперь он преподавал в Токийском университете, что давало Бьякурану повод для провозглашения Шоичи героем. В его понимании студенты были монстрами, с которыми справиться может далеко не каждый.  
В моменты, когда Шоичи становилось плохо, Бьякуран недовольно вздыхал и ерошил отрастающие светлые волосы или тер шрам под глазом — на том месте, где раньше была татуировка. Шоичи не знал, почему ее решили свести, а спросить побоялся.  
— Тебе надо больше отдыхать. Твои студенты — самые настоящие демоны, — глубокомысленно изрекал Джессо и обнимал Шоичи за плечи.  
Он вообще любил трогать, изучать, как будто ему чего-то не хватало, и он пытался восполнить эту нехватку прикосновениями. Шоичи узнавал в нем эту тягу и в то же время не узнавал — это было похоже на прорыв плотины. У него был шанс узнать Бьякурана таким, каким он мог бы стать, если бы не Миллефиоре.  
— Ты можешь отдыхать за нас двоих, — отмахивался Шоичи, а сам внутри весь замирал: до сих пор было странно говорить о таких обыденных вещах — с ним.  
— Разве это отдых? — возмущенно интересовался Джессо. — Сидеть целыми днями дома лишь из-за того, что было сломано несколько костей. Что за дурацкая причина!  
Потом на его лицо наползала тень, и он бормотал — уже не так уверенно и возмущенно:  
— Я даже не могу вспомнить, как выглядит мой собственный офис...  
— Ты вспомнишь, — говорил Шоичи, а сам мрачнел и тихо молился: лишь бы у Бьякурана не возникло желания копаться в своем «прошлом». Пусть Вонгола и постаралась хорошенько замести следы, наверняка осталось что-то, о чем они не знали.  
Но Бьякуран был не из тех людей, что долго раздумывают о плохом: он быстро светлел лицом, тер шрам и с гордым видом говорил, что ему необходимо работать. Агентство, в котором теперь работал Бьякуран, принадлежало Вонголе, так что Шоичи был отчасти спокоен за него.  
И все равно он иногда почти проваливался. Как, например, тогда — в светлое утро, когда за окном было солнечно, воздух шуршал и переливался гудками автомобилей, гомоном воробьев и редкими выкриками ранних прохожих.  
«Пора», — сказал сам себе Шоичи, открыл глаза и моргнул. Потолок расплывался и таял в мутной белой дымке, сон уходил. Ириэ сел на постели, растер лицо ладонями и выудил из-под подушки телефон.  
Позже он сам корил себя за неосторожность, но тогда это казалось ему таким естественным: проснуться и просто позвонить, не уходя далеко от Бьякурана.  
Джессо заворочался рядом, громко выдохнул и положил ладонь туда, где до этого лежал Шоичи.  
Было около шести утра, один их тех понедельников, когда Шоичи должен был лично отчитаться десятому боссу Вонголы.  
Ириэ поежился, сунул ноги в тапочки и стал считать гудки. Он всегда звонил в такое время: Савада рано просыпался и, немного смущаясь, рассказывал о бессоннице. Иногда Шоичи было его жаль.  
— Как? — спросил Цунаеши спокойно.  
Он всегда начинал разговор именно так: не здороваясь, не расспрашивая о других делах. Он знал, что Шоичи звонит только ради того, чтобы отчитаться. Поэтому его короткого «как» было достаточно.  
Шоичи оглянулся на Бьякурана и прикрыл ладонью трубку.  
— Все в норме, — прошептал он.  
Бьякуран провел рукой по подушке Шоичи, нахмурился и начал открывать глаза. Шоичи испуганно вдохнул и застыл. Цунаеши обеспокоенно спросил «что-то случилось?», но Ириэ не ответил и нажал на сброс. Потом повернулся к Бьякурану и положил ладонь на его макушку, успокаивая и давая понять, что он здесь.  
— Почему ты не спишь? — сонно пробормотал тот, вялым движением перехватывая его ладонь.  
— Все хорошо, — невпопад ответил Шоичи.  
Бьякуран медленно перевел взгляд на телефон и его брови поползли вверх:  
— Тебе кто-то звонил?  
Шоичи быстро облизнул пересохшие губы, разглядывая тонкий шрам на его лице.  
— Наверное, номером ошиблись, — неловко соврал он.  
Джессо усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Шоичи показалось, что Бьякуран ему не поверил, однако он не стал бы утверждать наверняка.  
— Ложись досыпать, Шо-тян, — пробормотал он. — Ложись досыпать...  
Шоичи послушно улегся рядом, сунул телефон под подушку и успокоенно выдохнул.  
— Выключай его на ночь, — вдруг совершенно не сонным голосом посоветовал ему Бьякуран.  
Шоичи вздрогнул.  
— Конечно, — отозвался он. — Извини, если тебя это беспокоит.  
Бьякуран обхватил его одной рукой и уснул — сразу же, практически моментально.  
А Шоичи смотрел в потолок и долго пытался понять, что же это, черт возьми, только что было.  
Возвращаясь к разговору о керосине и ромашках, можно сказать лишь одно: Шоичи действительно верил в хорошее, но готовился, как обычно, к наихудшему. Напряжение копилось в нем, набиралось, пока, наконец, не достигло критической отметки — когда Шоичи снова стал дерганым испуганным человеком с больным желудком. Произошло это почти через полгода после того светлого утра, когда Шоичи чуть не провалился.  
Очередной неприметный серый человечек поймал Ириэ, когда он выходил из супермаркета с двумя объемными пакетами. Он не скрывался, а это могло означать только одно: случилось что-то важное. Человечек был невысокий, кругленький и обладал настолько незапоминающимся лицом, что Шоичи его и не заметил бы, не услышь он свое имя.  
— Здравствуйте, — с нажимом произнес он, и Шоичи от неожиданности чуть не выронил свои сумки. — Я бы хотел спросить у вас, Ириэ Шоичи, кое-что важное.  
— Садитесь, — Шоичи кивнул на свою машину, затолкал сумки на заднее сиденье, а сам сел за руль.  
Человечек проворно забрался на свое место, пристегнулся и чинно сложил маленькие ладони на животе. Шоичи покосился на него, нетерпеливо вдавил в пол педаль газа и выехал со стоянки. Человечек таинственно молчал половину пути, а потом повернулся и невыразительно спросил:  
— Что вы знаете о нынешней жизни Бьякурана Джессо? Чем он занимается? Нет ли ничего необычного в его поведении?  
— Все. Работает. Нет, ничего необычного, — кратко и раздраженно ответил Ириэ.  
Учитывая то, что следили за ними почти постоянно, Шоичи опасался узнавать причину, по которой один из наблюдателей решил заговорить с ним. Как тогда, когда-то давно, — люди появлялись только в тот момент, когда происходило что-то из ряда вон. По его мнению, в последнее время ничего не происходило.  
— Вот оно что, — протянул человечек, начиная копаться во внутреннем кармане своего серого пиджака. — В таком случае, я надеюсь, вы можете сказать, что это означает?  
Он протянул Шоичи фотографию. На ней был Бьякуран — он стоял спиной, но не узнать было невозможно, — а рядом была девушка, высокая, загорелая, с выкрашенными в розовый цвет волосами. Ее глаза было невозможно рассмотреть из-за густой длинной челки.  
У Шоичи пересохло во рту, а в висках тревожно забилось плохое предчувствие.  
— Сотрудница? — предположил он, сам себе не веря.  
Человечек бледно улыбнулся, убирая фотографию обратно.  
— Хотелось бы верить, что вы правы, — неприятным голосом отозвался он. — Кстати, а вы знали, что остались миры, в которых ваш... друг обладает возможностью путешествовать? Высадите меня у перехода, будьте добры.  
Шоичи медленно кивнул, остановил машину и дождался, пока человечек скроется среди толпы.  
Сердце билось где-то в горле.  
Не помня себя, он подъехал к дому, где они жили с Бьякураном. Схватил свои пакеты, постоял, размеренно вдыхая и выдыхая, а потом отправился ко входу.  
Лифт не работал, так что подниматься пришлось пешком. Это время позволило бы ему немного успокоиться и подумать, как себя вести, но Шоичи был настолько растерян, что, когда добрался до двери в собственную квартиру, он почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем раньше.  
Внутри него что-то разрушалось. Происходило что-то неправильное, и Шоичи обязан был убедиться, что его мир, тот, что он создал ради Бьякурана и себя, все еще цел. Что их мир по-прежнему держится крепко, что созданное «я» Бьякурана в порядке, что их жизни ничто не угрожает.  
Пакеты тяжело оттягивали руки, Шоичи зло прикусил губу, отпирая дверь. Она глухо заскрипела, открываясь, и Ириэ почему-то испугался, как будто он шел прямиком в ловушку. Вернулось ощущение постоянной опасности, которое преследовало его все годы существования Миллефиоре.  
Шоичи зашел, поставил пакеты на пол и прислушался — Бьякурана слышно не было. Это могло означать, что его либо не было дома, либо он работал.  
В их квартире была большая комната, которую Бьякуран называл своей «мастерской» — по негласной договоренности Шоичи никогда туда не заходил. Он и сам не знал, почему. Просто однажды Бьякуран сказал ему:  
— Здесь я буду работать.  
И Ириэ Шоичи понял, что туда заходить нельзя. Он давно научился различать интонации в голосе Джессо, и в тот раз четко ощутил запрет.  
Сейчас он не знал, что делать, и поэтому решился заглянуть.  
Недолго постояв перед закрытой дверью, Шоичи взялся за ручку и медленно повернул ее — а дверь протяжно заскрипела, будто бы возмущаясь.  
В комнате было очень светло, все кувырком — несколько манекенов, вешалки, обрезки ткани и картона валялись тут и там, кучи одежды... Этот кавардак был настолько несвойственен обычно аккуратному Бьякурану, что Шоичи уставился во все глаза, не сразу заметив хозяина комнаты.  
А когда заметил, то застыл прямо в дверном проеме, позабыв и про судорожно колотящееся сердце, и про больной желудок, и про нехорошее предчувствие, мучившее его всю дорогу после разговора с посланником Савады.  
Бьякуран стоял около зеркала и трогал свое лицо, проводя пальцами по свежей татуировке под глазом. Татуировка была небольшая, как раз, чтобы закрыть шрам, и напоминала то ли странной формы кляксу, то ли перевернутую корону.  
Шоичи много раз видел ее прежде.  
Ириэ сглотнул горечь и закашлялся, выдавая свое присутствие с головой. Бьякуран обернулся. На его лице на миг мелькнуло растерянное выражение, а потом он широко улыбнулся.  
— Привет, Шо-тян, — сказал он радостно. — Я тут подумал: к чему мне нужен шрам на лице? Посмотри, тебе нравится?  
Шоичи обхватил себя одной рукой, мысленно приказывая разнывшемуся желудку успокоиться, и до ломоты сжал зубы.  
— Почему именно такая? — проскрипел он, глядя в пол.  
Джессо легкомысленно пожал плечами и улыбнулся — так, как улыбался раньше. Такого Бьякурана Шоичи знал когда-то давным-давно, еще в те времена, когда они катались на красной «Феррари» и покупали мороженое в солнечные сентябрьские вечера.  
— Я очень по ней скучал, — ответил Бьякуран задумчиво. И остро блеснул глазами. — Ты тоже, верно?  
Шоичи улыбнулся.  
— Верно, — тихо ответил он. — Я тоже.  
Следует сказать, что в этот момент мир Ириэ Шоичи разлетелся на осколки.


End file.
